


Secret scent

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothes Stealing, Gladnoct Week, M/M, Masturbation, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: Day one of GladNoct week! Size difference.He looked tiny in the pilfered hoodie, swamped in its soft fabric and in Gladio’s smell.





	Secret scent

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, I could probably tweak at this for hours. But I wanted to do something for GladNoct week and size difference is LIFE.

_‘This was not planned,’_ Noctis thought as he jacked his cock roughly with his fabric-covered hand, _‘I didn’t mean for this to happen.’_

It had started so innocently, Gladio giving up his Kingsguard hoodie to Noctis after training when they stepped out to the rain and Noctis had confessed he had forgotten his coat and umbrella. Gladio had huffed out a long-suffering sigh, muttered something about how much he and Ignis spoiled him and pulled off his hoodie to help Noctis put it on for his dash across the Citadel to his room. The black fabric was soft from wear and the hem fell past Noctis’ ass while the cuffs hid his fingertips. The hoodie wasn’t the tightest on Gladio but it wasn’t loose either and yet the sleeves and body could have easily fit in Prompto as well as Noctis.

The borrowed clothing had not only kept Noctis dry completely on his travel home, the hood coming low enough to protect his hair and face from the wind, but warm too since it seemed to have a lingering heat from its original owner.

Once Noctis had arrived home and shut himself away in his room, he studied had studied the new look in his mirror. He looked tiny in the pilfered hoodie, swamped in its soft fabric and in Gladio’s smell. He had allowed himself to be weak, to bring the clothing up to his nose and breath deep. With the scent of Gladio, musky and spiced but flowery, and the warmth around him, it felt as if Noctis was enclosed in his Shield arms more than just his hoodie.

Which led Noctis to this, propped up on his bed, stripped naked except for the stolen hoodie and rubbing himself inelegantly. With his legs bent and thighs spread widely, he couldn’t help but blush at the picture he must make; tiny and pale beneath the dark folds of his Shield’s too-huge top, hood pulled up and over his head to cover his eyes and curl the scent fully around him, a hand curled around his cock through the fabric on the arm and the hem of the hoodie pooled in his lap to bare his lower half.

The hoodies arm was soft yet rough on his cock and Noctis wondered if this was what his Shield felt like, calloused hands from training touching him gently. Squeezing his hand tight, Noctis changed track and debated if Gladio would be hard on him instead. 

And what would he say if he could see him?

Noctis’ other hand came up to cover his mouth before he started to moan. With his hand still hidden in the sleeve, a new flood of Gladio’s smell hit him and he couldn’t help but jack his cock faster, arching his hips into it. 

Would Gladio like it as much as he did? Would he join him?

Noctis closed his eyes and tried to imagine Gladio towering over him like he did in training, heavy body sweating and heaving as he covered Noctis completely, pressing Noctis’ legs further apart and rubbing them together, his cock easily twice the size of Noctis’ in both width and length. Every part of Gladio would make Noctis look tiny.

His orgasm at that thought took him by surprise, heat ripped through him and he humped his cock into his hand roughly, spilling white over his hips and onto the sleeve of the borrowed hoodie. It was only when his breathing had calmed down slightly that Noctis realised he was biting the other sleeve. 

After washing the hoodies sleeve and taking a shower, Noctis put it back on with some boxers and curled into bed, surrounded by his Shields scent and warmth. 

When Gladio texted him about his hoodie a week later, Noctis claimed it must have been lost in the wash, before he dressed his pillow in said hoodie and straddled it, rubbing himself on it slowly as he apologised for loosing it.


End file.
